bigbrotherdiscordorgfandomcom-20200213-history
King
King is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 1. He is also known as Hans and was a big personality on the season. He had a phenomenal social game the first week, however, played too hard too soon and was ultimately the fourth houseguest to leave the big brother house. His main allegiances were to Zach, Smalls, and Ryan. He likes to refer to himself as America's Hated Player (AHP) even though he was in the running to become Discord's Favourite Player as he was in the top 3 houseguests who received the most votes. King returned in Big Brother 8. After his messy first season, King wanted to put his persona aside and play as himself, Hans. Considering he had a falling out with the community in a complicated circumstance, he felt he would be targeted early on because of it. Although he did his best to be social, he found himself nominated week 1, however, he was able to win the POV and guarantee his safety. After being nominated and winning a competition, King wanted to take a more under the radar approach and just focus on his relationships. His number one ally in the game was Romey who he was initially nominated beside. After they survived the first week, they both felt they needed to look after each other as they felt they were the threats. King’s strategy of laying low and building relationships was going quite well for him and he managed to get into a few alliances. He had the expendables which consisted of him Romey and Walker and he had a bigger alliance with Amanda, Gabe, Tessa and Yag. King managed to survive quite a few cycles without being nominated and decreased the threat level he seemed to have the first week. During cycle 8 when Amanda won HOH, King felt he would be targeted unless he could throw someone under the bus. He received a strike as he posted a screenshot of his conversation with Legends which showed him saying he voted for Gabe to stay. Even though he didn’t, he felt this would cause distrust. However, King was unaware that people were already distrusting of Legends, and Amanda had planned to target him regardless as they had a strained relationship. King found himself in trouble during the instant eviction when Tessa won HOH. Although he tried to talk her out of it, she was set on her nominations and nominated him and Gabe. King managed to stay in a close 2-1 vote. After Tessa won the final 4 HOH King knew he was going to be nominated and his spot in the game depended on who won POV. After Amanda won, he did his best to campaign as to why she should take him to the final 3 over Yag. Amanda appreciated his campaign and decided to evict Yag, making the final 3 him, Amanda, and Tessa. After losing both the first and second part of the final Head of Household, he had to rely on Amanda who won the final Head of Household to take him to the end. After Amanda won, he told her that he would support whatever she decided on. Amanda felt she would have a harder time beating Tessa, thus she evicted her and brought King to the final 2. When the jury was given the opportunity to ask the finalists questions, King began to take their questions personally. He felt they were calling him a goat, and he began to spiral. He displayed the worst finale performance in BBDORG history as he began insulting the jurors and worsening his chances of winning. In the end, the jury felt that Amanda played a better game and granted her the win in a 6-1 vote. Biography Player History - Big Brother 1 Competition History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 8 Competition History Voting History References Category:Houseguests Category:Season 1 Houseguests Category:13th Place Category:Black Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Season 8 Houseguests